


Hope

by LilRexsoka



Series: Hope, Dreams and Despair. (Rexsoka Week 2020.) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy teasing, Hurt, Near Death, Reunion, Rexsoka Week, Rexsoka Week 2020, Strong implications, mostly angst tbh, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: Many associate hope with the near end, but in war, it shall be found at the very beginning.As Rex holds his Commander as she succumbs to a virus, it is the only thing they have left.Day 1 of Rexsoka Week 2020. Prompt- Hope.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Hope, Dreams and Despair. (Rexsoka Week 2020.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942852
Comments: 41
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you are not dreaming. Lilrexsoka is participating in Rexsoka Week 2020! I hope you enjoy these lovely stories as much as I do. 
> 
> **Warnings: Near-death comfort. ******

Rex had only known his Togruta Commander for a short amount of time and had only fought in a select few battles with her by his side. From what he had seen upon adapting to working with a much smaller, and far feistier Jedi, she was quick to act and lash out, keen to disobey orders in her excitement and even possibly a bit too young to be among the chaos of battle. Yet, behind that stubborn, immature spark was a true warrior; she meant well, she had a heart, and it all was supported by a level of bravery and courage that matched her new Master’s. The clone respected her for that reason, and plenty more. She was a small flame in the dark, a small spark of joy that always was happy to boost the morale of her men. 

She had proven herself time and time again. Between perilous missions and risky battles, the young Togruta had shown to be a formidable enemy for the Separatists. Even when she made mistakes, ones that had cost the lives of her men, she vowed to learn, swore to become the best leader she could be for their sake. 

And now she was dying for the sake of the galaxy. Sure, Rex, his brothers and the Senator were also slowly wasting away, but the clones were more than used to giving themselves up for the greater good. Senator Amidala, too, had countless times before put her life on the line, but Ahsoka was so young. She had insisted on putting herself at risk for everyone, and now she was dying in his arms. What hurt most was that the clone knew there was nothing he could do to keep her in the world. It would only suffer without her in it. 

Carefully, even with his failing strength as the virus coursed through his own veins, Rex laid the limp Togruta against a stack of crates, careful to ensure she was as comfortable as possible. Her head sat heavily on his arm; she hardly had the energy to cough. She was so small, so limber, yet Rex had seen her in battle; the fiery Padawan held great power and skill. She fought for everything she believed in with all of her body, and she had done that until her final breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Rex breathed, unable to hold back the rush of despair that hit him as he kneeled by her side, still holding her upright as gently as possible. Her eyes fluttered as he whispered her name; he hoped she was listening. “I’m…” He sighed, though it hurt his rapidly failing lungs. He wasn’t going to fill her final hour with his own fear and sadness. “I’m glad to have been given the chance to fight by your side, Commander.” He smiled softly when her eyes flickered open to fix uneasily on his face. “You are a true Jedi.” 

The Togruta wheezed a quiet laugh. “Well, obviously.” And there was that attitude that kept them all hopeful. 

Rex shook his head slowly, still grinning despite the situation. She would be missed; by the rest of her men, the entirety of her Order and every innocent civilian she had helped to save from the grip of the Separatist army. He couldn’t help himself from wondering where she would go; according to her superiors, she would join the spiritual side of the Force. He doubted non-Force Sensitives could follow, but he had his wishes. “I just wish things had gone differently.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” The Togruta fell into a coughing fit that racked her entire body, which Rex could feel through his own. When she recovered, she continued breathlessly, “We’ve won. Master Skywalker… he has Doctor Vindi. The virus… we’ve made sure that it won’t infect the galaxy. That’s the most important.” She rocked her head slightly as if attempting to show mock disapproval. 

“But I couldn’t save you,” Rex argued. “I couldn’t stop you, or the Senator, or my brothers from dying.” He dropped his head, taking a shuddering breath tinged with pain to calm himself. 

Ahsoka grunted quietly and scrambled for a grip on the floor. She attempted to push herself up, and when her arms failed her, the clone helped her lean more solidly against the crates. “We’re getting through this alive,” she protested weakly with a fierce look on her face. “My Master is coming with the antidote. We’ll live to fight another day, Rex.” 

He gave her another sad smile as she once again fell back and her eyes closed. “How can you be so confident in every circumstance?” the clone murmured, pressing his own back against the stack and letting himself slump until the Togruta’s head was supported by his shoulder, her arm wedged between his plates and the wall. 

“Hope,” she whispered back weakly without seemingly moving a muscle. “You can’t go through your days without it… or else what would keep you going?” 

_Yes,_ Rex thought as his own eyes closed. _Hope._ But his hope didn’t come from within; it came from the little Togruta by his side, and he wondered for many years after if he was her source of hope as well.


	2. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to be dragged away from everything and taken to a place where you can escape reality.  
> Other times, it only brings you further into its roots.   
> Ahsoka pulls Rex aside one starry night, but there is more to their escapade then Rex realizes.
> 
> Day 2 of Rexsoka Week 2020. Prompt- War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two time! Please enjoy. I found myself really liking this one.

“You wanted to see me, Commander?” Rex rounded the corner along the edge of the Rebel base on Onderon, a repurposed temple buried deep inside their jungle. He found the Togruta Padawan sitting on the edge of a stretch of degraded stairs, the steps swathed in fuzzy green moss that had buried itself in the cracks of the white stone. In the light of the twilight, it appeared gray, and the moss was blurry, black patches among the shapeless shadows. He didn’t know exactly why she had summoned him out here so late at night; she hadn’t bothered to give him a reason. 

“Yes sir,” she answered teasingly, jumping to her feet and smoothing out her cloak. Behind the dark material, she fit right in against the stone. “You’re just in time!” She began to traverse the degraded steps, her boots seemingly barely shifting a stone in that light, graceful way Jedi liked to move. When Rex did not follow, she stopped and peered down at him with an exasperated sigh. “Well, come on then, or else we’ll be late anyway!” 

With a long pause, the Captain began to follow, though he wasn’t too sure of the integrity of the stairs. “Where are we going, exactly? And why do you have to take me there in the middle of the night? We have excursions to plan tomorrow.” There wasn’t much time before he would be summoned back to the cruiser; there was only so much he could teach the fleeting Onderon Rebels before he was no longer needed. 

The Togruta glanced back at him over her shoulder and gave him a sly smile. “Just wait and see.” 

Rex shook his head with another drawn-out sigh, still attempting to follow his Commander up the failing steps, wishing that he wasn’t so bulky. It seemed so easy for the Padawan, and yet she could carry more strength behind her fists then any clone could know. But that was all Jedi; sleek, quick and mysterious, very much like how she was acting now. 

As he approached the end of the perilous path, Ahsoka already far ahead of his vision, he realized they had been climbing the outer wall of the temple; they were now on one of the stone walls, beside the towering pillars showered in moss. Rex finished the climb and scanned the wall, though he could not see the Togruta Padawan. 

Something was thrown and bounced off his shoulder. 

“Up here, Rexy,” she laughed, her voice light and full of laughter; he tilted his head to meet her sparkling eyes, still bright despite the lack of proper light. Her lekku hung down and seemed to frame the familiar face that he had seen almost every day for the past year; he thought he could draw her facial markings just from memory. Her lips were turned up in a mischievous grin as she gave him a cheeky wave and disappeared over the edge of the turret. 

The clone smiled despite himself. “I’m not chasing you up there.” Even if he could somehow make the smooth climb, he was ready for her to get to her point. _If there is one to this adventure._ Sometimes he swore she took him on unnecessary trips just to spend time with him or make him smile. 

Her head appeared again, but this time it was only the tips of her montrals and the crest of her forehead. He could hear the amusement in her voice as she purred, “I could Force lift you up here. Then you wouldn’t have a choice.” She burst into giggles before he could even attempt to argue and launched herself off the pillar, landing effortlessly on her feet before the clone. 

Rex shook his head again, admittedly just as amused. She really was good at bringing up his mood. “Okay, Commander. Why did you drag me up here?” He gave her a sharp look suddenly. “I hope not to throw me off another wall.” 

“No,” she answered, still breathless with laughter. She flung her arms up and turned her chin to the dark sky, sparkling with tiny, white lights outlining four moons of various sizes. “Look!” she simply exclaimed, waving her fingers pointedly. “It’s a beautiful night! When we have time to stargaze on Coruscant, we can’t see the sky through the haze anyway!” She spun around and inhaled, dropping her hood and sighing happily. 

The clone scoffed and grinned at her motions. “We could have admired the stars from the ground, too.” 

She whipped around and glared at him teasingly as if he should have known better. “It’s much better up here,” she argued, sauntering away again as he obligingly followed. “Up here, it’s just us and the sky.” Ahsoka’s voice had always been pleasant, but something in her tone was unexpectedly lovely at that time. “Mm-hm,” the Captain murmured. He suspected there was something else on her mind; despite how it seemed, Ahsoka never did anything without reason, even if that reason was quite underwhelming. _It can’t hurt to ask._ “Come on, Commander. Stop toying. What is the real reason behind this?” He would feel quite foolish if she was telling the truth, but the clone had been around her enough to know her tells when she was avoiding her thoughts. 

She turned around once again, this time with a crestfallen expression, her lip stuck out in an almost comedic look of despair, though to Rex it seemed like it was honest. “I’m sick of it,” she simply said, her chin finally falling and her shoulders sagging. The Togruta explained as she leaned against one of the stone pillars, hugging herself against the chilly night air. “I’m sick of all of this. The war, and all the fighting, hate and horrible things.” She shook her head and laughed bitterly. “I should be used to it by now, shouldn’t I?” 

The clone paced closer and sighed. He wasn’t the best at comforting another, but it was his Commander. He thought she deserved his best effort. “None of us are,” he answered honestly. “But that is a good thing. Maybe it’s these terrible things that motivate us to keep on fighting, for all those who can’t.” Rex knew it wasn’t entirely true. What motivated him the most was the urge to keep fighting for his brothers, and the Jedi by his side. 

Ahsoka sighed. “You’re a better person than I am, Rexster.” 

“That’s not true,” he blurted immediately, earning instant regret at her curious frown. _You’re making yourself look like an idiot, good job._ He hurriedly rushed into an explanation that was terribly under planned. “I know you, Ahsoka- er, Commander, sorry.” He swore under his breath and continued. _I can’t make myself look any more foolish now._ “You’re probably the best person I have ever met. I mean, you’re a good person. A good guy. Girl. You stand up for what you know is right. You make good choices, and you’re kind, hilarious, and brave.” _Damn. I really am a fool._

Instead, the Togruta seemed to be enamoured with his sloppy speech. “You really mean it?” She murmured, her eyes wide and shining. “Of course you mean it,” she answered herself, switching over to her favourite, sly grin. “I can tell. You’re cute when you are flustered, too.” She giggled as he opened his mouth wordlessly in shock. “But in all seriousness,” she finally sighed as her laughter died. “Thank you. I needed to hear that. I’m just… overwhelmed. I’m leading and training a rebellion that is fighting their own government.” 

Rex knew what she was feeling. He had been a bit nervous at first when General Skywalker had announced the plan, but he had resorted to imagining the fully grown trainees as cadets from Kamino he had been assigned to. Ahsoka didn’t have a similar comparison, but maybe she didn’t need one. She was a fantastic teacher, which he made sure to remind her. 

“Yeah, I am,” she answered with a shy smile, still leaned against the mossy pillar. Her head tilted and she winked. “You’re not half bad either.” Her shoulders came up in a lazy shrug and she pushed off of the wall, dusting off her hands. “You know, you’re right. I do need motivation to keep on fighting. And I have some. I won’t stop anytime soon.” The Togruta began to walk past him, patting him on the shoulder as she moved back to where they had come from, tossing her head so her montral brushed against his ear. “Come on, it’s actually a warm night. I wanna watch the stars,” she ordered as she went. 

The clone followed, slightly confused as to her last comment. “Wait,” he tried. “What motivates you, then? I’m curious.” He trailed after her quicker pace hopelessly, still overwhelmed at the pure energy the Padawan always seemed to hold. 

Ahsoka hopped onto one of the ledges of the temple overhanging the wall and dangled her legs, seemingly uncaring of the towering fall below her. She patted the stones beside her and the clone reluctantly followed, though he sat on the top of the wall instead of the narrow outcropping. “It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” She hummed as she waited for his response, though he was quiet for a long while. 

Rex had suggested what he had said before, which made the Togruta sigh and agree, though it wasn’t too convincing. It filled his mind as they sat and stared into the sky, Ahsoka occasionally gasping and pointing out shapes in the stars or moving objects that she mistook for comets. When she finally accepted that it was time to retreat and return to their sleeping quarters, Ahsoka walking along the tops of the pillars as Rex walked below her, he had to ask. “You were lying. You aren’t motivated by the people; at least not majorly. What is the real motivator?” 

The Togruta scoffed and crouched from her position high above him, leaning down to face him. “If you come up here I’ll tell you,” she teased. She already knew the answer to that offer; it was purposeful. “Yeah, you’d crumble the stone with your heft anyway.” 

“Haha, very funny,” Rex deadpanned as they continued their adventure. Avoiding the question only made him wonder more; what would she have answered? He hadn’t thought of it then, but sometimes when they were alone, he thought she might turn and say, _It’s you, Rex. You are my motivation._ Perhaps it was just some sort of strange, wishful thinking part of him that thought that might have been her answer. 

Maybe she would finally reveal the truth if he told her how he really felt.


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In times of trouble, everybody has their dark shadows. Sometimes, we pretend that we are stronger than we truly are.  
> 'I will tell you a secret. I'm terrified, too.'
> 
> Rexsoka Week 2020 Day 3 Prompt- Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya. I really messed up. Don't ask how I did that, I don't know either.  
> Anyway, please enjoy. 
> 
> **Tag warnings- **None as far as I can see. Let me know if there is something I should tag in here.****

After a battle, there always was a terrible clamour. Despite the utter relief that the fight was finally over, and this latest mission had been a victory for the Republic, there continued to be a dull aura of defeat. Ahsoka had learned that every fight won was a bitter win; there always was some sort of loss. Even in a skirmish against the lifeless battle droids, there was still the chance that the clones by her side would give their lives for the greater good. That possibly hurt the most. 

This fight had been against the citizens of Umbara; actual, breathing people who had sided with the enemy. Ahsoka had been placed in the middle of the dog fight, and admittedly it was a bit easier to imagine droids behind the cockpits, instead of people with their own values, interests and lives. 

Her men had finally returned from the surface; she had yet to speak to any of them, but it seemed everyone had something to do. It was as if some unspoken rule had directed every clone to busy themselves with any available task. She didn’t blame them; according to Master Kenobi, though he had not supplied the young Padawan with any details, they had been put through a devastating event. 

She didn’t just want to approach any soldier, however. She tried to remain close to her allies, but she thought they would appreciate the space, if what she had been told was true. They shouldn’t have to relive that experience twice in a day. Her feet took her tirelessly around the ship, moving past troopers with their heads ducked in dismay. It hurt Ahsoka as much as it seemed it was hurting them. Still, she continued on, until she finally found the man she was looking for along a distant corridor; it was easy to find his Force Signature among the turmoil, brimming with great anger and grief. 

His helmet had been discarded; it lay abandoned on the floor, it’s owner standing a short distance away, slumped against the wall with his head in his hands. He clearly had not planned on being found; he jumped when the Togruta leaned down to pick up his helmet and sighed desolately. 

“It’s just me, Rex,” Ahsoka soothed. She hesitated for a moment as he brushed his fingers over the fuzz on his scalp, still avoiding her eye. Slowly, to gauge his reaction, she crouched by his side and set his bucket beside him. “I noticed you were missing, and I thought I should check up on you.” She waited for several moments, but he did not answer. The Togruta knew all she could do now was to leave him to his thoughts; hopefully, it was enough for the Captain to know that she had been thinking of him. 

However, before she could leave, the clone raised his voice and stopped her in place. “Don’t leave, Ahsoka.” He immediately corrected himself as she turned around with risen spirits. “I mean… Thank you, Commander. I was just… wondering if maybe you would like to keep me company. I… can’t go back. Not yet.” They didn’t measure the amount of time that they spent simply sitting in silence. Ahsoka guessed he was taking comfort in her presence, and she was more than happy to offer anything he needed. He was a good, strong man, but even the best could break. 

Before long, Rex sighed again, quietly. “You don’t have to do this, Commander. I’m sure you have better things to do.” 

Not in her opinion. But, if he really wanted her to leave, then she would. “There is nowhere else that I should be right now,” Ahsoka argued and reached out to touch the plates of his arm without really realizing it. Rex neither pulled away nor protested, so she let it linger. “I want to help. I can’t do that anywhere else… unless you have changed your mind again.” Secretly, she found herself wishing he would not take that suggestion. His presence was also comforting her. 

“If you say so, Commander.” He pressed his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His brows were furrowed as if he were thinking hard. Ahsoka waited for him to speak, but the words never came. 

She bit her lip as she dove into her own thoughts, but quickly conjured up something to say. In her opinion, she wasn’t too good with things like this, but it was the least she could do to try. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

Rex turned his head to eye her. He licked his lips and answered, “Why?” 

“Because you are my friend.” Ahsoka answered bluntly and hoped he felt the same as she rolled onto her knees and leaned forward. She felt tempted to press her shoulder against his leg for support, though she was not sure why. “And I think this is a secret that you need to hear.” She chewed the inside of her mouth, awaiting his final answer. 

“Alright,” Rex sighed. He shrugged nonchalantly and gazed back at her expectantly. 

The Togruta ran a hand down her lekku as she began to speak, slowly and hesitantly at first, but more confident as she went on, her voice strengthening. “I...I would love to not be affected by the war. I wish I could do my duty without any of the emotions that come with it- grief, anger and fear, and I wish that it didn’t take more of me every day.” She paused and swallowed harshly, pushing away the tightness that had begun to constrict her voice. “It takes from everyone. You would be a fool to deny that. But you’re doing something that I couldn’t imagine ever doing. You’re pretending it doesn’t. Either you’re incredibly brave… or really, really full of yourself.” Ahsoka couldn’t help from smiling at her own joke. “But that’s not my point. I don’t know why you do it, either to protect yourself or others, and it may not be a healthy choice… but I’m not here to tell you that. Instead, I’ll tell you that… you’re my rock, Rex.” 

The clone was listening to her carefully; a rainbow of emotions passed his face, even too blurred to be read through the Force. 

“Whenever I’m uncertain, whenever I’m afraid or worried… I think of you,” she barrelled on. “You’re the strongest person I know… and I guess that’s my secret.” Another warm smile, this one even better than the last. “You’re so important to me. I look up to you more than any Jedi. You’re… awesome.” She shook her head and sighed again. “That’s two secrets, actually. You wouldn’t think a Jedi would get scared.” _No wonder he keeps to himself. Opening up is hard, but I know it would have been much more difficult with anybody else._

Rex was speechless for a long moment, which only fuelled her uncertainty. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea- maybe he wasn’t the type of person to be reassured by openness. Maybe it was only upsetting him. She really hoped her plan wouldn’t backfire- more for his sake than hers. He finally answered, sounding far more confident then the Padawan had been. “That’s impossible. You’ve always been the solid, unmovable figure in my life.” You could always tell when Rex was being genuine; he was a terrible liar otherwise, as well the tone in his voice; it was hard to describe, but it was something Ahsoka had learned to know and love. “And don’t you think everyone fears something? I’m not going to berate you for something everyone experiences.” 

“You really think that?” the Togruta murmured, her eyes widening in disbelief. She could feel the back of her neck heating up, though she wasn’t sure why. Possibly it was because as a Jedi, such admissions of admiration were rare. 

With a shy smile, the Captain dipped his head. “Yeah. I do.” He looked away again, though his grin did not disappear. 

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile back. “Now you’re comforting me when I should be comforting you.” She sighed loudly and smirked as Rex chuckled. 

“You’ve already done that,” he told her, meeting her eyes once again. All in one movement, he swept his bucket up with one hand and pushed himself up with the other. Once on his feet, he reached out invitingly to the Padawan. “You only had to be near me to cheer me up. You really went above and beyond.” 

She allowed him to help her to her feet, taking his gloved hand and enjoying the strength behind his gentle tug. _He’s strong mentally and physically,_ her thoughts purred, but she quickly shook them away. “That’s what Jedi do,” Ahsoka answered cheekily and beamed. “Glad to help.” 

“Let’s get back to the boys then, Commander,” Rex suggested, playfully slinging an arm over her narrow shoulders and shaking her as she laughed joyfully. “Maybe you can cheer them all up.” He chuckled again as she growled teasingly and shrugged him off. 

Ahsoka shook her head. “I dunno… I can’t really tell them all my secrets. Then it wouldn’t really be a secret, would it?” She barely noticed how low her voice became, or even the strange expression that crossed the clone’s face. 

“Yeah, I agree.” His smile had vanished and had been replaced with a small smirk. “Besides, I share the same secret.” 

Ahsoka couldn’t help but grin. She didn’t know how he did it; maybe it was unintentional, but he truly was the greatest at improving her spirit, and of course, making her smile. “You really need to stop being like… this. So… wholesome. My cheeks are going to start hurting!” Her protest didn’t hold any real despair; she wouldn’t mind if he made her happy for the rest of time. 

The clone broke into a low, hearty chuckle once again. “Doesn’t sound like a bad thing,” he said when he had recovered. 

_No, it’s not,_ Ahsoka thought as the clone interrupted another bout of silence by suggesting they finally return to their troops. She agreed; they both had duties, and she wasn’t sure what kind of questions would be raised if someone found the two officers standing close together, nearly touching, with debatable expressions. “Alright,” she agreed. “But let’s keep this… and our secrets… to ourselves.” Again, bored minds would find delight in pondering the real reason behind their time alone. It had happened before with poor Jesse and a medic during a supply drop at a Republic medical center. 

“Will do, Commander,” Rex answered, saluting her with an eyebrow raised and a slanted smirk. They began to walk down the corridor, side by side as always. Ahsoka didn’t think she could ever imagine a different clone to share her command, to fight as a pair, or even to break down together. After all, sharing secrets had to be a bonding experience, and she hadn’t told a single soul but him.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, at the end of the day, it is nice to hear that you are considered as family.  
> Unless there is more to the relationship. Maybe you can't put a finger on it quite yet, but there is something much stronger than familial love. 
> 
> Rexsoka Week 2020 prompt- Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I posted the fourth one before the third. I messed up. But it's okay! You'll hardly notice. :)

Missions that the council gave Ahsoka and her Masters directly were often incredibly important. Missions that Anakin was put in charge of, no matter the degree of difficulty or danger, were almost always completed. Whether or not he used a traditional method or something irrational was always an ongoing game. Despite his sometimes seemingly insane or ridiculous plans, it was commonly known that he rarely failed. Maybe it was because his Master levelled him out, or because his Padawan and his battalion were willing to follow his roughly-fashioned action plans, whatever they were. 

Like now. Ahsoka was going to use his idea of disguises to find out where the Kiros Togruta were being imprisoned and enslaved. She even thought it was going to be a good one, if it succeeded. What didn’t reach her mind was what costume she would have to wear following that decision. 

“Well, obviously you are too young and… feminine to be a slaver,” Anakin had answered upon her questioning of what clothing he had for her to wear, half-hesitantly as if he almost disagreed with the idea as well. Obi-Wan had agreed. So had Ahsoka. No going back now. “So I brought along some other options. I have a couple of slave outfits that might just fit ya.” 

She wasn’t going to ask why he had half a dozen clothing options fit for a slave girl, but she did protest. Obi-Wan simply backed his Padawan up and offered his condolences. _Go figure._

__Now she was standing in something that showed more skin then fabric before the dusty mirror in the back of the Zygerrian transport hijacked from a past mission. It was a light blue, silky outfit that probably cost an arm and a leg with the accessories combined; it draped loosely around the swell of her hips with a slit down the entire left side that felt entirely unnecessary. Her chest was covered with more of the fabric, still uncomfortably loose, and more of it covered her lanky arms. The most notable parts of the outfit were the shining gold adornments dripping with jewels; sashes that lay in a ‘Y’ shape over the swell of her breasts and across her lower abdomen, and a ridiculously heavy headpiece that sat on her montrals and dangled jewels over the markings on her forehead._ _

__She hated every second that she stood in that outfit, but she didn’t have much of a choice. This was the plan, and it needed to work if she were to save the Togruta. Her people._ _

__There was a sudden, quiet knock on the door behind her. It was closed, and it wasn’t even loud, but it still interrupted her brooding. _Not in the mood for your sympathies,_ Ahsoka thought and let out a soft growl. “What do you want?” _ _

__“Sorry if I’m interrupting something. I just wanted to check on everything. You’ve been back here for a while.” _Damn._ She hadn’t even considered how this plan would go with Rex dragged along. It was Obi-Wan who insisted this was a four-person job, and the go-to was Anakin’s right-hand man. Ahsoka hadn’t been upset; she loved fighting with Rex, but this was something far more personal and intimate. Rex wasn’t family like her Masters. How was she going to deal with the embarrassment of letting the Captain see her in such a get-up? _ _

__“I’m fine,” she called back, suddenly wondering if she could change Anakin’s mind and play a slaver after all. _No, I’m just being ridiculous._ She couldn’t be queasy around the clone; he was no different than Anakin or Obi-Wan. With the amount of time they spent together, he should be family as well. “Just… getting into my disguise.” _ _

__Rex’s answer was loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door. “Ah. Alright. Just wonderin’ why you were taking long. The Generals were getting a bit worried. Kenobi had that crease in his forehead and Skywalker couldn’t stop moving or talking.”_ _

__She could easily picture her Masters in her head at Rex’s description. He was trying to joke again; it was as if he always knew when her spirits were down. “I’ll come out soon,” the Togruta called again, fidgeting with the soft fabric of her outfit. _When I gather some courage._ _ _

__“Is… something wrong?” The clone sounded hesitant. Again, he somehow knew that something was upsetting her, like he was the one with Force-Sensitivity._ _

__Ahsoka blew out a slow breath and smoothed the fabric draped over her waist. How in the galaxy was she going to answer this truthfully? “Um… I’m having a bit of a problem with my outfit.”_ _

__“Oh.” Another long pause. Ahsoka was sure he was imaging all sorts of embarrassing things that could be happening to the young Padawan. “Maybe… I could help?” His tone was clearly sheepish now. He was hoping his offer wouldn’t lead to an unwanted situation. She wasn’t sure that the situation was avoidable now._ _

__“No.” _That was way too fast._ “I mean-” Ahsoka just sighed. She had no idea how to explain it. _ _

__There was a shuffling noise. “Sorry. If you’re not decent, I can come back later, or…” Poor man. He only cared and wanted to help._ _

__That wasn’t what she wanted, she realized. At one point, she would have to face him. It was better now than later. Plus, it shouldn’t be such a problem. Ahsoka was dressing up for a mission, not for fun. Her embarrassment with idiotic. Besides, it was the boy’s problems, not hers. “No, you don’t have to. I’m dressed, but…” She heaved another sigh. “You know what, just come in. You’ll see.”_ _

__“Alright… If you say so.” He chuckled nervously. “To be honest though, Commander, I’m a little worried about what I’m going to see. You’re making it sound a bit ominous.”_ _

__Ahsoka worried her lip and sympathetically sent the clone a soothing wave of Force Energy. He’d told her he hadn’t liked the idea of her altering his emotions, but sometimes she subconsciously did so when she knew he was unsettled. “I promise it’s not as bad as I’m making it.” _I’m probably just making this a bigger deal then I should._ “Besides, you’re a big boy,” she added teasingly. “You can handle it.” She knew it was true, but something about the idea of Rex seeing her in her vulnerable outfit was… strangely mouth-drying. _ _

___Stop making this weird! It’s just a slave outfit! Nothing bad is going to happen!_ the Togruta told herself as she turned to meet the clone as he palmed open the door. His eyes met her, uncovered, wide and still impossibly brown and soulful. He wasn’t wearing his armour, but instead a full set of golden brown slaver armour. Somehow, he suited the stolen plates well. _ _

__It wasn’t his disguise that she wanted to watch, (though it was a pleasant view, the depths of her mind argued,) but his reaction. Expectedly, his eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth several times before he spoke. “I… you look good, Commander. What’s the problem?”_ _

__Planting her hands on her hips, the Padawan asked condescendingly, “Good, Captain?” She wasn’t upset, however she knew she had to reprimand him. She was the opposite of upset. His approval had already eased her embarrassment. “Please don’t worry about it,” Ahsoka told him immediately, a little wretchedly with a burning face. “And sorry for all of the drama. I just… was unsure about the disguise.” She gestured pointedly to the loose silk fabric draped over her curves. She shouldn’t be upset over showing a little skin; her very first meeting with the clone had been during the first year of her apprenticeship with the small bit of clothing that had been her top._ _

__Rex made an understanding noise and ran his hand over his face. “I get it now. But your disguise looks really good. You’ll fool all the Zygerrians.” He added the last comment with a playful smirk. It was how he lightened the mood again._ _

__“You’re too pretty to be a slaver,” the Padawan shot back, arching the markings above her eyes with a smile that might have just been described as flirty. “I’ve yet to see your acting skills, though. You might just act like one.”_ _

__“I’ll consider it a compliment. Thanks, Commander.” Rex knew she disliked it when he used her rank when they were alone. Either he still had yet to break that habit… or he knew what he was doing. But all past emotion left his voice when he asked, “But really. Why are you so uncomfortable in this new disguise?” Now he just sounded concerned, still possibly a little hesitant._ _

__The Togruta sighed, instinctively wrapping her arms across her chest. She’d been acutely aware that she’d been wearing it the entire time Rex had been… teasing her, but she hadn’t minded until he had spoken about it directly. “Uhm… honestly, I didn’t really have a good reason. I was being childish. I just didn’t like the idea of wearing this skimpy disguise in front of others. Like… you, and Obi-Wan and Anakin.”_ _

__The clone tilted his head curiously. “Oh.” His hand went to the back of his neck. “Well… you don’t have to feel uncomfortable around me. I mean… we’re close. Like family. Right?”_ _

__Ahsoka sighed helplessly. All she could do was shake her head, though she knew she should feel excited. Rex had just admitted he considered her as family, and she felt disappointed. She couldn’t want _that_ kind of relationship with him… so what was her problem? “Yeah, I guess,” she answered with as much happiness as she could muster, though her smile was half-hearted and entirely pathetic. _ _

__Of course, Rex noticed this. “I’m sorry, Commander,” he spluttered immediately, eye stretching wide with realization. “You didn’t like that. It’s just that… you’re close. Closer to me then I would have expected. Like another vod, almost.” He shrugged embarrassedly._ _

__“Vod?” She knew the clones sometimes used vocabulary picked up from their Mandalorian trainers, and though she had picked up the meanings of some of them, she clearly had misunderstood a few. ‘Vod’ was commonly used when the troops referred to each other… but maybe that was purposeful. Maybe Rex really did consider her as valuable to him as his fellow clones._ _

__“Yeah,” Rex answered. “It’s Mando’a for ‘sibling’, whether in blood or in arms.” The expression that crossed his face next was caring and terribly happy. “I know many of the men care for you like a sister.”_ _

__Ahsoka couldn’t stop the frown that creased her face, or the frustration that bubbled up under her skin. “But I’m not just another clone,” she protested faintly. “You don’t treat me like one. How can I be family?” Her hands lay under her armpits, as she chewed her lip. _If that’s all he sees me as…_ _ _

__The clone shook his head and sighed quietly. “You’re not a clone,” he agreed patiently. “And that’s why I don’t treat you like one. You’re so different from any brother I’ve known; but at the same time, you are my Commander. I shouldn’t be treating you like… a friend.” He chuckled. “But it’s not worth pretending I care anymore. Not with someone like you.” There was a moment of pause, his hands shifting nervously. “If you would prefer to… forget everything, then I could do that too. I know we’re not family, I just thought-”_ _

__“No, Rex,” Ahsoka interrupted guiltily. _I have a bad habit of explaining myself horribly._ “It’s not that at all. It’s my fault for not being more clear.” She paced forward, trying furiously not to trip on her new lengths of silk, and came before the clone. He still loomed over her; it would take time for her to grow into a full Togruta. Looking up into his face, all she saw was careful curiosity, but yet his eyes flickered incessantly with desperation. “I appreciate that you count me as family. In fact, I’m happy that you do. But… I don’t think we can pretend that we are brothers in arms, or even just friends.” _ _

__“What?” His eyes widened, and his hands landed on the side of her arm, seemingly with instinct._ _

__She hated having to tell him this… but there was still a future she had to think of. It had been way too long spent with thoughts left unspoken and feelings left buried. “We are something more, Rex. Maybe we can’t label it yet. Maybe it has no name. But we can’t stick with something now, because in the future it will only bring more confusion.” Ahsoka tried a soothing smile. “Only the Force knows what will happen. But for thinking of the future… maybe we should stay flexible. Whatever happens.” She found the hand that had settled on her arm and covered it with her palm. “Okay?”_ _

__And maybe she should have kept her mouth shut, but it was probably important that Rex told her seriously, “I… think that’s best.” He left details out, but from his tone- and the turmoil in his Force signature- there were plenty of his own confusing emotions._ _

__Ahsoka thought that she had made herself look like a fool; it happened when she tried to explain her feelings, so her relief at his understanding completely made her lose all care over the slave outfit. She felt that everything would work out with Rex as her companion, but only the Force knew if he would ever become anything more than that._ _

__“Well,” Rex sighed, letting his hand slide down her arm and back to his side. “Do you feel better about the… disguise? I can practically hear the Generals and their worry.” He chuckled good-naturedly and sidestepped with a gesture to the door. “Shall we?”_ _

__“Now that’s not how a slaver acts,” the Padawan joked, but still followed his offer and let him trail after her. It was only then she had realized she had left her lightsabers behind, which she quickly excused herself to retrieve. Passing the mirror on the way out, she decided that maybe the slave outfit wasn’t so bad. Rex had approved, after all. She did look good in blue._ _


	5. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a lighthouse, we are lead through the dark by the people we love. If they disappear, then we lose a guide...  
> But Ahsoka isn't just Rex's lighthouse. She was his entire world, and now it's cracking under his feet to swallow him whole. 
> 
> Rexsoka Week 2020 Day 5: Prompt- Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to order! This whole series has been angst, angst, angst! The sixth prompt will be a bit fluffier, though the seventh one is a whole whumpy slap to the face... you'll see. :)
> 
> **Tag Warnings- Angsty/depressing thoughts, anger. ******

He’d thought that seeing his best friend on a wanted post, chasing after her with intent to capture or having to give that order was difficult. It had been just as difficult as the battle of Umbara, or knowing that she was locked up on Zygerria with half a dozen slavers willing to bid her away. It was hard to remember that all of this had happened in a matter of months, and each time he had been as helpless as last. 

Rex had almost jumped after her into the depths of the lower levels of Coruscant. His heart had practically slammed against his rib cage as if it too was tempted to fling itself after her. What had stopped him was her own word. She had planned to get herself out of that mess on her own, without her Master’s help, and without him. 

Anakin had brought his Captain back to the barracks and suggested he get some rest. “Trust in Ahsoka,” he had told the clone. Rex did. That didn’t stop him from worrying for her the rest of the evening. He would have torn out his hair if it had been long enough; the entire Republic thought that Ahsoka Tano was a criminal. Even if he himself should have believed it with all of the evidence stacked against her, he couldn’t stop himself from insisting to every sympathetic brother who approached him that she would never have bombed the temple, never would have killed innocent clones. 

He didn’t sleep. 

It was early, perhaps just before sunrise, when his comm rang incessantly. “Rex,” Anakin’s voice gasped, piercing through the clone’s drowsy haze. “They found her. They’re taking her in.” 

The clone came with the General to retrieve her; the Wolf Pack boys had found her in a warehouse filled with the same explosives that had killed the Jedi in the Temple. Rex still told himself that it had been a coincidence. He knew that girl. He knew her tells for when she lied. She had not lied. She would never do such a thing. 

She had been stunned and set up against the back wall of the ship. Rex had held her up gently by her shoulder and studied her lifeless face. She was covered in swaths of dust, her clothing ruffled and skin scuffed. She wore the expression of someone tormented while they slept; clearly, the stun bolt had not eased her torture. Rex had only seen her like this a select few times before, and always when she had a brush with death. He had to concentrate and feel the pulse in her neck to remind himself that she was still alive. Though wherever she was going, he wasn’t sure it would be any better. 

The Padawan stirred as they landed at the prison; as the Coruscant guards dragged her away, she cast the Captain a sad glance before they shoved her forward and out of his vision. 

Rex felt like crying out of frustration. But they wouldn’t listen to anything he had to say about her innocence. 

“You should go back to the barracks again. It looks like you haven’t slept a wink,” Skywalker told his Captain again with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder plate. He hadn’t, and though he would have stood outside until he could see her next, he knew that would be pointless. It was up to the court to decide her fate. 

He did end up sleeping, but it was only out of pure exhaustion. It was only for an hour or two, and just at the time the sun would begin to rise, Rex received a private message from Anakin. _She left,_ It simply read. It took a lot of begging, but eventually, the clone was able to squeeze her location out of the General. He couldn’t let her walk out… not before he could talk to her. 

He caught up to her at the very bottom of the grand steps that lead up to the Jedi temple. Anakin had returned to whatever business he had next to attend a while ago, but somehow she had yet to leave the Temple behind. She stood still, her face tilted up to the sunrise. She looked impossibly resigned despite the tears in her eyes as if she had already accepted her fate. He was almost hesitant to call out her name; she was clearly deep in thought, perhaps enjoying the last few moments where she could see the same view as the Temple she had once trained in. “Ahsoka.” 

The Togruta slowly turned at her name. Her expression did not change, but the corners of her lips rose. “Rex,” she breathed. 

The clone stopped on one of the steps instead of meeting her; he tore off his bucket and tucked it into his side. “I had to come see you,” he explained softly. “I… I heard what happened.” With a sigh, he decided he had to ask. “How can you leave, Ahsoka? Right in the middle of the war?” _How can you leave me, after all we have been through?_

Now she really looked like she was on the verge of tears. “I had to. I couldn’t stay,” she insisted miserably. “There is something wrong with the Council. It’s not the Order I knew. They didn’t believe me, Rex. They thought I had killed people.” She sniffed angrily and wiped her nose. “They’re corrupt. I couldn’t stay in an Order that is so obviously wrong.” Her chest heaved as she sighed a heavy, calming breath. 

“Then you need to correct it,” Rex protested desperately. “If they really are wrong, then they won’t realize it. You can’t abandon them now, Ahsoka. Please. Don’t abandon your troops. Your Master. Me.” Maybe it was selfish to plead, but it was very rarely that Rex had ever wanted circumstances to change so badly. 

“There is nothing I can do. I’m only one Padawan.” Ahsoka shook her head and hugged herself even tighter. She was shivering. “And I’m sorry. I really am. I never wanted this to happen!” Now she was outright sobbing. “Please understand, Rex. I don’t think I could live If I knew you hated me.” 

Finally, the clone finished the descent to the bottom step where Ahsoka stood. He was still taller than her, though it seemed that she grew every day. Her face; still scuffed, streaked with tears and utterly stretched with despair, seemed to imprint itself in his head. He wished he could make her smile again and chase away everything that had pained her. All he could do, however, was try and assure her. “I believed in your innocence. I really did.” With everyone against her, it had to be a nice thing to hear. 

“I know you did,” the Padawan answered quietly. Hesitantly, with a feather-light touch, she reached out and slipped her fingers through Rex’s. “You’re a good person,” she complimented as she brought his hands to her chest. “Better than I. I have to go, Rex. There are things I need to sort out, and I have to do it alone.” 

He felt reality itself was slipping like a boulder down a hill. He had never imagined what it might be like to not have the likeable Togruta by his side. “I… don’t know how I will fare without you.” The pain he felt was unlike any that he had experienced before; no tumble, strike or explosion had ever caused an ache like when Ahsoka had told him she was leaving. It was as if a giant hole had replaced the organs in his chest, which was then filled with the weight of his emotions. 

Ahsoka just shook her head. “This has been the hardest choice I have ever made.” It was whispered through tears and a trembling lip. “Be strong, Rex. And I promise we will meet again.” With an entirely sad expression, eyes wide and glistening with a hand that curved around the plates of his arm for just a moment, it was clear she was in as much despair as he. 

Rex had wanted to tell her something at that moment, though what he had wanted to say slipped off of his tongue. He merely remained silent as the Togruta leaned forward and he met her gesture. Pressing their foreheads together, hands still clutched desperately, the clone decided this was how he wanted to remember her. Not as the framed innocent who had fought for the truth despite all odds. Not the mature, brave warrior that had made a difficult choice, but instead a caring, emotional friend who was always ready to show her love. 

He watched her go and tried very hard to collect his thoughts. They jumbled and stirred in his mind, flinging emotions throughout his already aching body. Nobody contacted him to ask where he had disappeared to. Maybe, somehow, they knew, because when the captain returned to the barracks and announced the newest change, his brothers merely dipped their heads in reverie. They didn’t offer condolences, but Kix did ask if he cared for a sleeping aid. Rex denied it. He didn’t need sleep. He had only needed her. 

There was still a flurry of emotions clouding his judgment when the Captain awoke in the medbay after sleeping off the anesthetic his troops had stuck in him. Rest had not helped. He still was completely aware that his Commander was unfairly ripped away from everything she had loved. He was getting tired of feeling so much pain and sorrow, all in a short span of time. Pushing them down only worsened the emotion that he had always struggled the most with hiding; anger. The shadows closed in, and he felt as hopeless then as he did under Krell’s command. 

He might have punched in a wall if he hadn’t thought about what Ahsoka might have said. She might suggest he talk about his frustration, or have a drink of tea over a mediation session. She would have told him not to be upset at something he couldn’t change. She would have made him forget out the circumstances with a joke and a fanged grin. 

But now she was gone. The light was gone. There would be nothing to chase away the darkness, and nothing would ever be the same without her.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I get it. I'm your friend."
> 
> "I thought I told you not to put a label on our relationship?"
> 
> "Right. Because anything can happen."
> 
> Reunions are often filled with unspoken emotion. Sometimes, however, actions can speak for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. I decided to change the rating of the series to a 'T', just to balance out all the angst and now this chapter, which I consider a very suitable T. This was not the plan... but I'm not complaining. 
> 
> **Tag Warnings- Strong implications. ******

It had just been another after-battle celebration, one filled with victorious ramble and laughter as the troops retold their latest fight. It had gone right for the Republic once again and there were promises of drinks upon their return to Coruscant. Nothing seemed strange, rather than the fact that the Generals had rushed to return to the cruiser. Rex had merely assumed another problem had arisen. 

What he hadn’t expected was being summoned by the Jedi, along with his men, for a briefing. This wasn’t a normal mission; instead, Anakin told them that special guests would be arriving with a cry for help. He suggested they remain prepared, in the occasion that efforts were to be taken, while Master Kenobi gave his battalion their own orders. It was only when a shiny spoke up, questioning who the supposed visitors were that Rex truly realized what was happening. 

“Good question,” General Skywalker told the trooper with a sideways smile. “I’m happy to say that Commander Tano will be paying us a little visit with some friends of hers.” 

Ahsoka. She was… returning? After all those months… she was finally coming back to her men. Permanently? Likely not so… but there was always a chance. Rex knew how hopeful he could remain with situations that leaned heavily on the bad side of the odds. 

He couldn’t think about that then. She was coming back, finally. What had she been up to? Where had she been all that time? Had she changed? Had she figured herself out, or was there another reason behind the visit? Anakin had said she would be arriving with troubles… what could those struggles possibly be? And who were the mysterious ‘friends’ the General had referred to? 

The clone did not ask any of the many questions running through his head. He needed to focus on the things he knew, and that was the fact that he would get to speak to Ahsoka once again. His heart beating with nervous excitement, he let his men mingle and whisper conspiratorially. Maybe they were just as ecstatic to hear the news as he, but he doubted they really felt as deeply for her, nor did they truly understand the importance of seeing her again. 

But it didn’t matter. They would all show equal happiness to see her once again. Rex knew it would be selfish to pretend he was more important to her than anyone else. So, he did the only thing he could think of to ensure that he didn’t do anything idiotic or completely unexpected. “Hey, men. How about we all do something for the Commander before she arrives?” 

The clones spent the remainder of that time before her entrance busily leaned over buckets and tins of paint, painstakingly laying down every detail of the facial markings that Rex could clearly see in his head. It was as if, with every stroke of the paintbrush, he was slowly bringing her to him faster. It did help; time flew by, and it seemed like he had painted more buckets than the Kaminoans by the end. 

She arrived shortly after sixteen hundred; Anakin brought her forward and revealed the troops, shining and standing at attention with their newly painted buckets. Rex hadn’t been keen on getting rid of his Jaig Eyes, but he did hold one of the helmets he had decorated himself. It clearly didn’t matter to her; she was all speechless and starry-eyed at the sight of her former men gleaming with the same markings upon her face. 

Rex's mind blanked at first when he saw her; his breath hitched in his throat when the good days with her came rushing back once more. The highlights of the war, he called them, and there hadn’t been many since she had left. But now, here she was, tall and slim and radiating with the skillful power that a Jedi couldn’t let go of. 

Their initial reunion was over quickly, interrupted by the blaring of alarms and a new mission. Many words were left unsaid, but Rex held his tongue. It was not the time. It hardly registered when he was promoted to Commander and shipped off to Mandalore because his hopeless brain was cheering over the fact that he would get the chance to fight by Ahsoka’s side once again. He stood through the endless meetings on the way toward the Mandalorian planet, his thoughts and eyes still on her. Sometimes she would look over, catch his gaze and give a small smile. It told him that she was waiting for him as well. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Ahsoka tapped his pauldron and smirked when he turned around and found her. “Do you have a moment, Commander?” she asked with a purr over the last word. It was still weird to hear; Ahsoka had always been the Commander. 

“Yeah, I do.” He wasn’t going to deny this chance at finally doing what he had longed to do since that day she had left; speak with her once again, laugh and joke and make everything feel normal again. 

She dragged him to one of the war rooms, clearly still knowledgeable of the locations of each room on the cruisers. There was a certain impatience to the way that she dragged him along as if she had something crucial to say. 

“What’s with the haste?” the clone had to ask as she let go of his vambrace and turned to face him with wide eyes. 

Ahsoka scoffed, already bringing back too many memories. “We haven’t seen each other in months, Rex. Why aren’t you _hastier_?” 

It was a joke. Already, as if there had been just a short span of time between their last meeting, they were exchanging banter. Rex realized that he already felt more comfortable with her now than ever. But things had to feel different. They were both different people, and this was a different time. Could they really go back to how it was? “Well, I have time to take things slow,” he answered. “You’re back now. I don't have to spend each day waiting for you.” 

The Togruta suddenly frowned. “I… don’t know if I’m going to stay, Rex.” She bit her lip and then sighed. “I promised Bo-Katan that I would help her take back Mandalore and capture Maul. But after that… I’m not sure.” 

Rex set his bucket down on the console beside him and carefully reached out to brush his hands down her arms. He took that moment to really admire how she had grown. She’d nearly caught up to him in height if her montrals were to be considered. Her face had thinned with age, and she was incredibly… stunning. She was beautiful, even if he couldn’t say it out loud. “Could you handle leaving once again?” He hadn’t meant for it to be spoken out loud, but it was better than what he had wanted to say; _I don’t think I could handle it if you left again._ The Togruta grabbed his wrists in return and shook her head sadly. “Probably not. But I don’t know what will happen,” she answered honestly. “We never do.” 

Rex wondered if she wanted to return, even if she was given the chance. It seemed she was happy to see him again… but yet she didn’t seem to want to give a straight answer about anything. “I know what will happen,” the clone murmured. “I’ll miss you.” 

“It has been difficult for me as well,” she protested, her gaze hardening. “I was alone for a long time, and being away from you was just as hard. I felt hopeless at a certain point. I had no rock to lean on, nothing. The only thing that kept me motivated was the thought that I would one day see you again.” The Togruta chewed her lip and ducked her montrals. “Which is stupid. I should be excited to see everyone. I am… but you were the one on my mind.” Her gaze returned to his bashfully. 

“I get it,” Rex whispered soothingly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he inched her closer to him, close enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder. “I’m your friend.” _And so much more._

Ahsoka lifted her head again to look into his eyes, her bright irises gray in the dim light. She answered him with a smirk. “I thought I told you not to put a label on our relationship.” 

It was a tease, of course, but Rex was brought back to that day she told him that there was something between them. Were those words held true to this day? Maybe she still thought that they were something more… though the thought of that squeezed his chest with joy. “Right,” he replied with a chuckle. “Because anything can happen.” 

“Yeah,” she sighed breathlessly. Her arms danced up Rex’s and rested on either side of his neck. “Anything.” 

Before he knew what was happening, she had pressed her body against his and moved her face closer, until he could feel her breath brush his cheek. There was a moment of hesitation where she was testing his reaction. He couldn’t find the motivation to protest at that moment. So he didn’t. 

She pressed her lips to his, tentatively at first. Rex closed his eyes and savoured the contact, something he had only imagined before. Curling his fingers over the swell of her hips, he made sure to hold her close. He had to make this moment count since it was the very first… and possibly the last. 

Ahsoka pulled away for a second, running her fingers along the bottom of his jaw. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” she admitted huskily. 

Smirking, the clone squeezed her teasingly. “I’m not complaining.” 

There was only one other person in the world at that moment, and Rex was holding her in his arms. He’d never truly identified his feelings for her until she had kissed him, and never noticed she must have felt them back until he caught her hint and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as his arms supported her. Their kiss deepened and Rex stumbled backward under the sudden weight, right into one of the walls where he leaned for support. 

He’d never seen Ahsoka in such a light, but now that he had he felt he could never go back. Having her this close, engaged in such an intimate embrace, he let himself forget everything but her. If one of his men had walked into the room, he probably wouldn’t have noticed. The meeting had gone unexpectedly. Rex had assumed they might have talked about the events that had led up to that day, or even shared a tearful hug at most. This was far more than a hug, but there were no complaints to be found. 

If there had been search parties looking for them, or meetings going on without their knowledge, it had not stopped them from ignoring everything and having each other for almost a breathless hour. 

“This is a better reunion then I could have asked for,” Ahsoka purred, pressing further against his bare chest, straddled over his lap as he sat in a chair. Her skin was delightfully warm against his, almost surreal against the cool, stale air of the room. 

And Rex agreed. Of all the years he had spent imagining their future, he had never expected such an outcome. Whatever she called their new relationship, or whatever it would become, she was right. They were not friends.


End file.
